bartender
by badgalbri
Summary: I always hated that we met in such a cliche way. But I never hated meeting him. Oneshot.


I was working my normal shift that night, 8pm to 2am. It was about 12:30am when he came in with a group of friends. They were so loud but I was used to stuff like that. They sat down in the corner of the bar so I didn't pay that much attention since that wasn't my table.

"Can you cover that table for me? I got a big party over here," my co-worker, Paulina, asked me. Paulina was my best friend here at the job. She was fair skinned but still slightly tan. She had long chocolate brown curly hair and green eyes. She was slim but had some curves for her around her waist. Long story short, she was gorgeous. But Paulina knew I had a bad day at law school and I wasn't in the mood for extra people to cater too. But she gave me a pleading look so I sadly obliged.

"Yeah I got it."

"Thanks, love you so much babe." I go behind the bar to grab a pen and tab out of the drawer and walk over to the table.

"I'm Courtney, I'll be your waitress. Y'all ready to order?" I pulled out my pen and I didn't plan to look up once at them. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah, get me a Jack Daniels on the rock."

"Can I get a Scotch?"

"I'll just get a soda." I immediately looked up he said that. Who comes to a bar for a soda? I disregarded and wrote it down anyways.

"A mojito por favor."

"And you can get me whatever you think I'll like." He put on his best smirk when he said it to me. His skin was like perfect tone mix of olive and fair. He had shaggy black hair that wasn't too messy but just right. And his eyes. They were gorgeous to say the least. It's like they were hypnotic or something. I quickly snapped out of it and turned quick on my heel back to the bar. I grabbed a tray from under the bar and started to make the drinks.

"Maybe I should of went over there instead. Those boys are so cute," Paulina says as she walks up behind me.

"Then take them. I have no objections, whats so ever." I hand over the tray of drinks and Paulina walks over to the table as I go back to the people I was helping at the bar. Once Paulina walks away, it's back to business like any other day. I'm serving drinks left and right.

"Is everything going well over here?" I ask out loud.

"Yeah can I get another one of these drinks. I don't know what it is but this shit is amazing," a guy at the end of the table responds. I grab another glass, pour his drink in there and hand him another one. He immediately starts chugging it but stops halfway. At least I don't have clean up duty because this guy is going to be done. Then this blonde petite girl walks in and sits right in front of me.

"Two shots of vodka please."

"Coming right up." I reach under the counter to grab two shot glasses and pour the drinks. "Here you go."

"Thanks, are you single?"

"Huh?"

"Oh I don't mean I'm interested. I mean I'm not saying you're not pretty, it's just that I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"No, I do not."

"You're so lucky. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, is lame excuse for a man. I caught him in our bed at our apartment with another woman. Like how could he do that? In our bed especially? I don't want to ever go back there again. I hate men, they're so ugh. They have no morals and don't care about anyone but themselves. Maybe I should go gay or maybe I should be a nun. Then I don't have to worry about men in my life ever again cause they're shitty as fuck. I just wish I'm single forever and don't have to worry about another man having sex with another woman in out fucking apartment on our bed."

"I hope everything gets better for you but I have to go serve drinks," I say with a faint smile. This girl can talk for days and I do not have time for that. Like literally, it's 1:58 and I get off at 2am. Once this clock hits 2am, I am out of here. Nobody had walked over to the bar in the last 20 minutes but of course, another person came to sit down at the table. I was busy writing stuff to even look up to see the customer.

"What can I get you?" I say as I'm still writing on the paper.

"Can I get a vodka cranberry?" I stopped writing cause I knew who it was. I recognized the voice. The way he talked so smooth like he cared for you but still trying to seduce you. And I would remember that drink from anywhere. I slowly looked up and there he was. He instantly started smirking at me when our eyes met.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked with an irritated face.

"I'm no stalker. But I didn't get a chance to ask when you got off so I asked your co-worker who was more than happy to give it to me."

"Fucking Paulina. She's so going to get it to tomorrow at work. Look, I'm flattered and all but," I look down at my watch to see the time and it's 2:02am, "I have to go, my shift is over."

"I know, I just wanted to see if I could get your number? Or you can get mine? I know how girls work. Get the guy's number and you have the power to communicate. I just want a chance really."

"Hold on a second." I put the pen and tab down in the drawer and go to the back. I clock out and grab my purse. I'm moving slow hoping that when I walk back out there he would get tired of waiting. And as soon as I go back to the bar, I still see him still sitting there.

"I kind of thought you were going to leave but I don't give my number out to strangers, sorry."

"It's cool, I understand. But I still want that vodka cranberry." There goes the smirk again.

"Are you sure? You should probably get home now while you're more sober."

"You're right but it was nice meeting you Courtney."

"Yeah, you too." He got up from the bar and walked out the front door. Just like that. I didn't think anymore of it, guys always tried to hit on me at bars. That I was some sleazy bartender but he was nice to me. He could still be a complete imbecile but he was still genuine. As I'm telling myself I'm not even gonna think about, I'm thinking about it as I walk to my car and when I drive home. Most guys aren't nice at bars. They just want to get in your pants. But I pull up in my garage and go into my building. I take the elevator up to my loft, drop everything and just fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

I went to work the next day like I always do and I expected him to be there. My whole shift, I looked at the door, waiting for him to come in. But he didn't. But he showed up the next day. He would sit at the bar and order his vodka cranberry and I would give it to him. He would come by himself so we would talk as I was working. He would tell me when he planned to leave so I always stopped him so he had time to sober up before he left. That's how it was for the next month. He would come in, order his drink, talk to me then leave. The first week, he showed up twice. The next two weeks, it was four times. And the last week, he only showed up once. I remember that day perfectly. It was Thursday and he hadn't come in the whole week and I couldn't text him to see if he was okay because I never got his number.

"You missing your boyfriend? I haven't seen him in awhile," Paulina asked when she walked behind me.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend. But I know, he hasn't been here all week so far."

"Maybe he decided to stop drinking his life away."

"Yeah, I guess." I went back to handing drinks and shots to people at the bar. Paulina was back here with me today so I wouldn't be bored today. I took the order, she made the drinks and I handed them out. It was getting close to the end of my shift, only five minutes left when he came through the door. I saw him walk in with a navy blue button up and some nice black pants. He immediately looked over at the bar and smiled when he saw me. He walked up to the bar and sat down in the same seat every time.

"Vodka cranberry?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"Actually, no. I want something different this time."

"Um okay. What you want?"

"You." Yeah I had to take a minute to process that cause I was asking this man what he wanted in terms of drinks and he did a complete 180 on me. Nobody said anything about people. I was so unprepared for that. He didn't crack a smile once. His face was serious but still gentle.

"You want me?"

"Yeah," he points up to the clock behind me, "and your shift is up." His face is practically emotionless and it's frustrating the shit out of me. I didn't even know what to say to him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my bed with large body next to me. I didn't even freak out when I realized what was going on. I kind of remembered last night. I invited him back to my place to chill. We started taking shots and things got out of control as they always do when people take a lot of shots. But I didn't regret it. He was amazing in bed. And I mean amazing. Definitely the best I ever had. He started to wake up so I tried act like I was sleep but I put my hair in front of my face so I could still se him. He opened his eyes and was just staring at me. Then he moved his hand towards my face so I closed my eyes this time. He kissed me on the forehead then put his arm over me.

"I know you're awake Courtney." What the hell, I didn't even move. "Your hair wasn't covering your eyes at all. But look, about last night. Did you want all of that to happen? Cause we were both drunk and-"

"Yes, now quit your blabbing," I say with a smile so he doesn't think I'm too serious. I get up and put on my satin robe as I walk out the room.

"Nice body babe." I turn around to look at him laying on my bed with that same smirk as always. He just looks so good but I need to eat. I walk into the kitchen and grab a few things so I can make breakfast. I pull out the pan so I start making the eggs when a set of arms slowly start to wrap around my stomach. Kisses were slowly being planted on my shoulder and moving towards my neck. I lifted up my face as they travelled to my jawline then my lips. I heard a sigh as I turned back around to face the food.

"Duncan, I don't normally do this. You know, take guys home from my job and have sex with them. It's kind of new territory for me so I don't really know what to expect. I mean I know we've kind of been friends for the past month but I don't really know you. You get what I'm saying?"

"Well if you let me finished earlier, you would know that I don't want this to be a one time thing. I told you the first time I met you that I wanted a chance and you've given it to me. I'm not gonna blow it now."

And he didn't blow it. He took time to learn everything about me. He took me out on dates to wherever I wanted to go and they usually ended with us going back his or my place. But I never complained and I never would.


End file.
